


One Memory

by Anuschja



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuschja/pseuds/Anuschja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to answer a question, but Jeremy gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written as response to this question:  
>  **Imagine you could only remember one thing about Jeremy.  
> **  
>  What would it be and why?
> 
> Many thanks to tiggerfairy for the awesome beta job.

The question is odd to say the least and gives you this strange feeling in the pit of your stomach.  
Still, you've been sitting at your desk for the better part of the day trying to find an answer.  
But you don't have one.  
How do you choose one memory, one moment out of so many?  
Should you pick a sad one or something funny?  
You're getting nowhere fast with this.

“You're looking awfully pensive.”

So that's what a heart attack feels like. “For the love of God, Jeremy,” you utter, clutching your chest.  
You spin around to give him a piece of your mind, but he looks so guilty and apologetic that you can't.

_Maybe this should be my memory._

“What are you doing, babe? New assignment?”

Great. What now? You could try to deflect or make something up, but he'd know, he always knows.  
He's always been pretty cool about the fact that you're part of a community where all the members are obsessed with him. He will also understand why you're obsessing about this particular question, he knows everything about you and your family history, after all.

“Not exactly.” You move to the side so he can lean in and read your computer screen.  
When he turns to look at you, you can't help but declare, “Maybe that's it.”

“What's what?”

“The face you just made, maybe that should be my one memory. The way you looked at me just now with a mix of disbelief, amusement, understanding, and love, so much love.”

“How can you read me that well?” he asks all fascinated, like it's some sort of magic trick.

“Reading you, people in general, is easy,“ you try to deflect. “Just like you can read any book, you just have to learn the language.”

“You're awesome. What does my face tell you now?” he asks mischievously.

“That you're horny,” you can't help but laugh.

“A+!” he exclaims with a thumbs-up. “I can read you, too, you know. And your face tells me that you're planning on sitting here until you find an answer. All night, if you have to. Whereas I'm planning on getting naked and relieve some of my horniness. Alone, if I have to. But feel free to join me any time.”

With that he marches off into the next room, your bedroom.  
You can hear the thumps as he kicks off his boots.  
And then the telltale sound of a belt being unbuckled and a zipper being pulled down.

How the hell can you hear that? Maybe it's just your imagination.  
Anyway, you're not going to pass up on the opportunity of watching him undress.  
That is one particular fetish of yours – one he knows all about, one he's only happy to indulge.

You power down your computer and scramble off your chair to follow him, hoping you didn't miss too much off the show.  
Knowing him, he's probably waiting for you.

~~~~~~  
A long while later, after he managed to practically screw every coherent thought out of your head, he brings it up again.

“I think, I have an answer for you.”

“Oh really?” you tease. “Spill!”

“Just remember that you have me forever and I'll remind you of the rest. Every fucking day, if I have to.”

It's like the only purpose in that man's life is giving you earth-shattering orgasms and making you cry.  
But his own voice was quivering and that makes it OK, you guess.

You don't answer because if you open your mouth you will start crying and then he will cry, too, and the both of you won't get any sleep at all, again.  
Instead, you just wrap yourself tighter around him, kiss his nose, and stroke his hair.

There's enough time to talk tomorrow or any other day for that matter.

After all, he's yours forever and though you know that's not true, right here, in the darkness of your bedroom and the safety of his arms, you allow yourself to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
